xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Cecily and Cathe
Cecilia "Cecily" and Catherine "Cathe" are the younger Realian sisters of Febronia, who appear in Shion Uzuki's visions, though more accurately, they are Febronia's clones rather than sisters. Biography Cecily and Cathe were manufactured by the order of Sergius XVII according to concrete data taken from Febronia that was tuned and used as the core of a system to control U-DO. Cecily and Cathe were essentially guinea pigs for the U-TIC Organization and Ormus. Like Febronia and Almadel, Cecily and Cathe were transgenic type Realians (partially human) and were manufactured by Joachim Mizrahi. Cecily and Cathe were both connected to the Zohar Link System in Labyrinthos on Miltia for the use of Ormus. They were in a suspended animation and kept alive by life support systems. Their amputated and maimed bodies were suspended in transparent pods which were mechanically connected to the Zohar, thus allowing for a link between the two systems. This link was established by Joachim Mizrahi so they could "control the Zohar", primarily to keep U-DO, which was bound to the Zohar, subdued. Suou Uzuki, Kevin Winnicot, Sellers and Margulis knew of their existence. Their consciousnesses were trapped in an Encephalon environment where they were made to believe that they were eternally free and constantly playing near a tree with their older sister. Cecily and Cathe remained on Miltia in the Abyss after the Miltian Conflict for 14 years. Due to being Realians, they did not age and were essentially trapped in the Zohar's cage. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht In Episode I, they were originally portrayed during the KOS-MOS Encephalon dive as young children playing around a tree near Febronia's church. Febronia clearly mentioned that this concept of Cecily and Cathe was an illusion — a "binding spell created by mankind to control the Zohar." Febronia ordered Shion to release Cecily and Cathe's consciousness from the dual bonds of humanity and U-DO, and that they should go to Old Miltia. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse When Shion's party entered the ruins of Labyrinthos, they found Cecily and Cathe. When Shion saw the girls' horrifying and freakish condition, she was disgusted, horrified, upset, saddened and angry. KOS-MOS noted that because they are fused with the system, they have lost their individuality and consciousness, and separating from the system would kill them. Sergius XVII appeared and revealed their condition is because using them in their natural state proved difficult and it was necessary to isolate their consciousness from the outside world. Their experimentation was the result of Ormus being instructed by "God" to lead humanity to a higher plane of existence using the Zohar. When Shion was angered by Cecily and Cathe being guinea pigs for such a mission, Sergius attempted to justify their condition as part of them being "tools created specifically for that purpose", prompting Shion to tell the pope to shut up and she refused to accept this. Sergius activated the U-DO system. KOS-MOS attempted to kill Cecily and Cathe to cut the bypass to the Zohar, prompting Shion to protest. Febronia appeared and told Shion to allow Cecily and Cathe to be freed. Shion finally realized the true meaning of Febronia's plea: to kill and "free" her sisters by ending their suffering. Though Shion is against killing and mistreating Realians, she still allowed KOS-MOS to destroy the entire Zohar Link System. Shion could only cry as Cecily and Cathe died, and suffered from an emotional breakdown after. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Cecily and Cathe re-appear in Shion's subconscious. Gallery CatherineBreathe.gif|Catherine breathing. Clones.png|Cecily and Cathe connected to the U-DO system. Trivia * Under the names "Cecilia" and "Catherine", the two appear in the debug mode of Episode I as playable characters. It is unknown if they were meant to be playable in a certain point of development. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:Realians Category:Deceased Category:Old Miltia residents